


Knight in Shining Armor

by marquis1305



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquis1305/pseuds/marquis1305
Summary: Meeting the Archangel.





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This is an apology gift to Raven, Effelants, and Briar for hurting them with angst earlier. 
> 
> Just a quick little drabble

She had never needed a knight in shining armor. After all, what use would armor make against a good sniper rifle, like the black widow she was currently sighting at her target. Lips pursed in an almost smirk as she readied her first shot. 

 

A flash of blue armor peeking out from the window above the bridge. 

 

A wave of mercenaries being picked off one by one. 

 

The black widow barely had a kick. Just a squeeze of the trigger, and the target fell. 

 

A blue helmet barely turned to watch as the mercenary behind him fell. She could almost see the smirk she knew that the man would have. All their type did when they were showing off. 

 

What she hadn’t expected was the concussive shot that plugged her in return as she darted out from cover. Snarling up at the figure still in the window. It was the last mad dash, the other mercenaries knew that she and her team were switching sides already. 

 

They were idiots to not have figured it out sooner. 

 

She didn’t know her team. Had only fought with them twice before, but at the very least she knew that they were good at their job. Biotic pulses keeping off the closest ones while she picked off the far targets. Wouldn’t do for the mercs to meet up with her new friend before she did. 

 

That would just be the height of bad manners. 

 

Once they were in the house, she let the biotic Cerberus agents do their job, clearing out targets while she picked off the last mercs on the bridge.

 

Well, those that their new friend didn’t get to first. 

 

Then it was just a quick jog up the stairs to introduce themselves. Waiting patiently as he picked off the last of the targets. And finally taking a moment. 

 

When he pulled off his helmet, suave in a way she didn’t remember. Deep, double toned voice rippling in the air between them. A breath of familiarity at last. 

 

Shepard realized… She might not need a knight in shining armor. 

 

But she would be damned if she didn’t need this Archangel in Blue.


End file.
